xd_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Ell Blue
=Official Biography= ---- *Name: Ell Blue (Al Brooklyn) *Nationality: Unknown *Sex: Male *Age: 21 years old *Birthday: December 24 *Occupation: Agent *Height: 1.80 m *Weight: 72 kg *Blood type: AB *Hobbies: Music *Favorite Food: Pasta *Most valued things: His own photos *Hates: Sports (he hates sweating) One of the main cards of the CRD (“CORE Research and Development cooperation"), he has the ability to manipulate and absorb energy, getting massive increases of power. Because of that, he soon excelled as subject for experiment, but he also used his intelligence to gain influence and authority in the CRD in a short time. Ell Blue enters the tournament to absorb the energy of the other EVA Hybrids and become the CRD leader. 'Plot details' *'Nature:' EVA Hybrid *'Energy:' Lightning *'Fighting Style:' Energy *'Membership:' CRD Ell Blue is a young man who can manipulate electricity. He can surround his limbs with an electrical current and also create a blade out of pure electricity. He also has the ability to dash faster than the eye can see as well as teleport in a beam of electrical energy. He's also able to absorb energy from other Hybrids, in order to increase his own powers. =Move List= ---- Normals LOL WE'LL FILL THIS OUT SOON Command Normals *'Uplink Short Circuit (上行短路): → A' Ell Blue does a sliding shoulder slam. This move will knock the opponent away when done raw (more length against jumping opponents). If done after a close normal move, you will be able to cancel the command into any special move. *'Downstream Short Circuit (下行短路): ↘ B' Ell Blue will perform a low sliding kick that deals a single hit and knocks the opponent away. The reach is rather near, but it has very little start-up or recovery time. It's weak against hopping or jumping attacks, though. If performed as a command chain from a light attack, it will not knock down and can be then canceled into a special attack. Specials *'Nightmare Breakdown (梦魇击穿): ↓ ↘ → A / C' Ell Blue performs a fast dash that hits 3 times. The move will launch and place Ell Blue on the opposite side of his opponent. Strength of punch determines distance traveled. Second and third hits put opponent into a juggle state. If blocked, Ell Blue will not pass to the other side. *'Energy Overload (能量过载): ↓ ↘ → B' Ell Blue rises his front leg and attemps to attack with an electrical axe kick. If you hold down B, you will charge the move into a 3-hit combo that will launch an opponent into a juggle state. The move, however, can be interrumpted by an opponent with a quick low attack. *'Sound Of Death Knell (丧钟之鸣): ↓ ↘ → D' Ell Blue flips backwards along the ground with an arc of electricity following his feet. Works nicely as an anti-air or to counter attempted cross-ups, as Ell Blue moves back and attacks upwards. It has, however, a slight delay at the start, and it barely covers any forward range. *'Cold Light Teeth (凛光之牙): ↓ ↙ ← B / D └─Loop Disintegration: (After D version) ↓ ↙ ← D' Ell Blue performs a rising backflip kick with an electrical arc following his legs'.' It has great priority and considerable invincibility, so it excels as an anti-air or to do on-wake-up. B version hits twice, while D version hits 3 times and deals more damage. If the D version is executed, pressing ↓ ↙ ← D in the air again will add an extension that slams the opponent back to the ground. You can perform this follow-up any moment after the first strike and at any height, as long as Ell Blue has not started to descend. *'Ball Lightning (球状闪电): → ↘ ↓ ↙ ← A / C └─Electric Charge Shift (电荷偏移): ↓ ↘ → C' Ell Blue moves slightly forward and creates a ball of electricity in front of him. This move hits 3 times and extends for 1 second or so, during which Ell Blue has a decreased hitbox against low attack, but it's more vulnerable to jumping and cross-up strikes. However, you can follow-up with Electric Charge Shift. If you press ↓ ↘ → C after Ball Lightning, Ell Blue will slide forward with an electrical uppercut that scores 1 single extra hit. The extension will knock the opponent down if it connects. It can be used as an anti-air at certain distance, knocking a jumping opponent away. While it's a rather slow attack, you can delay the follow-up as you wish. *'Superconducting Storm + (超导风暴 +): (Air) ↓ ↘ → A / C' Ell Blue dashes downwards at an angle and knocks down his opponent. It can work easily as an overhead move. Strength of the punch determines angle of descent; A dives sharper, while C delays a little in coming out but covers more distance. It can be comboed after any air basic move. *'Superconducting Storm - (超导风暴 -): (Air) ↓ ↘ → B / D' Ell Blue does a fake-out version of the above move that does not hit the opponent. However, it has very little recovery time and will allow Ell Blue to start a surprising rush of attacks. Peformed close enough to the opponent he will pass to the other side. Very useful for feinting and transportation. Supers *'Savage Reaper (蛮荒收割者): ↓ ↘ → ↓ ↘ → A / C' Ell Blue creates a giant blade of electricity and then slashes it down covering a wide angle that starts up his back. It excels as an anti-air, and has excellent priority, but the actual damage and hit count may vary drastically depending on the opponent state. *'Savage Reaper • Off (蛮荒收割者• 灭): MAX ↓ ↘ → ↓ ↘ → A / C' Ell Blue creates a giant blade of electricity then slashes it down. It has even more range and better priority than the regular version. After it connects, Ell Blue teleports above his opponent and finishes by dropping down on them. Does 8 hits altogether. *'Thunder Trial (雷霆审判): ↓ ↘ → ↓ ↘ → B / D' Ell Blue will rush forward in a full-ranged charge. If he manages to hit his opponent, he will grab them and slam them into the corner he is facing. This move can dodge near projectiles and grab even a jumping opponent if close enough to the grand. *'Thunder Trial • Off (雷霆审判•灭): MAX ↓ ↘ → ↓ ↘ → B / D' Ell Blue will rush forward. If he hits his opponent, he will grab them and slam them into the corner he is facing. Next, he will follow by leaping into the air with his opponent and dropping them on their head with an electrical burst, coming back to the center of the stage. Hidden Esoteric *'Thunder Judgement (雷霆裁决): ↓ ↘ → ↓ ↘ → A + C' Ell Blue casts a lightning that hits him filling him with energy. The initial lightning impact cases damage if the opponent is near, and electrical currents appear over Ell Blue. During the period Ell Blue's covered by electricity, his attack power will increase and if the opponent hits him with any body attack (no matter if Ell Blue's blocking), it will suffer a little portion of damage along Ell Blue. =Tactics= ---- General Strategies Ell Blue is an extremely combo-friendly character. He has numerous command chain links (such as crouching C->d/f+B) that can be the comboed into a special or even a super. Because of this, hit confirms are very easy to perform as he has so many ways to enter a special move during a combo. Most often your best special move to combo into is the Nightmare Breakdown (QCF + A/C). This move will send your opponent into a juggle state which can then be followed up by either Cold Light Teeth (QCB + B/D) or either super attack (if doing the Cold Light Teeth, always use the D version as you can send your opponent back down with the Loop Disintegration extension + D, which can offer positional advantage once the combo is over). Furthermore you can hit confirm his Superconducting Storm+ (air QCF + A/C) off of any jumping attack, giving you more opportunities to chain hits together (as well as get guaranteed knockdowns outside of Blow Offs). Finally, hit confirming super attacks is very easy as the Savage Reaper (QCFx2 + A/C) can be hit confirmed from a single light punch as well as other basic attacks and command chains (in essence it is a metered special move due to its ability to be canceled from so many situations). As a result of all this high combo potential, Ell Blue's main gameplan should be centered around setting up combos. His special attacks aren't the best as standalone pokes for the most part (Nightmare Breakdown being the sole exception; his two QCF + K attacks, Energy OverloadB and Sound of Death KnellD, are more utility special moves, although you can combo into the single-hit Energy Overload by canceling it after a close hard punch but it doesn't serve much purpose as there so many better options with his other special attacks). They tend to leave him exposed for too long to really employ them as anything but combo tools (even Nightmare Breakdown, while it is a good punish, can easily leave you in a bad spot if your opponent is anticipating it since you do not change sides if blocked) so it's best to rely on basic attacks which can then be command chained or canceled into his specials. Nightmare Breakdown, as stated, should be the default cancel in most situations because it can be followed up by Cold Light Teeth or either super attack (don't forget that unless you're in the corner, the attack will put you on the other side of the opponent so reverse your inputs for the follow-up attack). Ball Lightning -> Electric Charge Shift (HCB + A/C -> QCF + C) is another option for combos (as it combos out of the same situations as Nightmare Breakdown) but does not leave you with the ability to follow up with another attack like Nightmare Breakdown. QCF + B/D (Superconducting Storm-) is the fake-out version of Superconducting Storm+ and can be used the same way (canceled from an air basic attack). It does not hit the opponent but instead has Ell Blue land without attacking (as well as phasing through his opponent to the other side if performed at close enough range). The advantage of this move is the recovery time is almost nil, allowing you to execute an attack as soon as Ell Blue is visible again. You can even buffer in your follow-up attack while Ell Blue is in mid-dash, which will cause him to attack almost immediately. Getting good with this is a great combo setup as you can get your opponent used to falling victim to the "+"-version then hit (or even on block) a jumping attack canceled into the "-"-version and be ready to attack immediately. Move-specific notes *Ell Blue's second super, Thunder Trial (QCFx2 + B/D), is not a throw and can be blocked. *Long's counter attack will not affect Nightmare Breakdown (Long will try to counter but it won't connect), though the effect will be the same for Ell Blue as if the attack was blocked. However, Long can counter the Savage Reaper super (QCFx2 + A/C). Combos Due to Ell Blue's various command chains, the combo possibilities are more numerous than practical. These are just some example combos but pretty much anything he can do follows the same structure (jumping hard attack, crouch B, command chain, special/super move). *j.C, c.B, c.B, d/f+C, Nightmare Breakdown (QCF+A/C), Cold Light Teeth (QCB+D)->Loop Disintegration (QCB+D) *c.B, c.A, f+A, Ball Lightning (HCB+A/C)->Electric Charge Shift (QCF+C) usual, replace Ball Lightning with Nightmare Breakdown for better combo options out of the attack *c.C, f+A, Savage Reaper (QCFx2 + A/C) *c.A, A, Savage Reaper (QCFx2 + A/C) *j.D, cr.C, Nightmare Breakdown (QCF+A/C), Thunder Trial (QCFx2+B/D) *cr.C, Energy Overload (QCF+B) =Official artwork= ---- Ell Blue.jpg 6bf3.jpg 64-12103111443cA.jpg Ell Blue_60t.png =External links= ---- *Ell Blue's official profile page *XD-Central: Ell Blue Profile (Unofficial Translation) *Ell Blue extra data Category:Characters Category:EVA Hybrids Category:CRD